Living Life
by kojixyami cuttie
Summary: THey gang and sango are back together after sango left and started living with Sesshomaru.. better than the summary sounds... R&R ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hi another story. Well I hope you enjoy it.

"Why do you run demon?" Kagome shouted at the demon

that was running and readied another arrow.

"Because I am not here to fight" the demon replied and ran away. Kagome sighed 'what kind of demon was that' she said to herself as she went back to keade's place.

"Kagome" shippo screamed as he ran to hug her.

"Where have you been wench?" Inuyasha said grumpily, Kagome was used to the nickname wench so she ignored it.

"I fought this demon," Kagome said "But it ran away" she added

"oh then let's go to the hut keade said she prepared some soup for us" shippo said and they all went inside.

… Change scene

"We have to leave sweetheart" the female demon said "she

fought me but didn't know" she added,

"ok if that is what you want honey" the male replied. And went to the door "go get they twins" he commanded. After five minutes two identical twins came in, one a boy the other girl.

"Mommy! Mommy!" they exclaimed and ran to hug their mom. The girl ran to hold her dad who carried her up.

"Okkie dokkie. Come on Sakura, Koji let's get packing we are going somewhere," the female demon said as she carried he son. They all get ready.

…

The morning

"We're going to a place

We're going to place

But I don't the place that were going

But we're going to a place" Sakura sang as she sat on her dad's shoulder.(a/n: the tune/rhyme/beat of the song is that poem I don't really know the words but it is 'the noble duke of York he matched ten thousand men he matched them up to the top of the hills and he matched them down again and when the up they were up and when they where down they were down and wen they were only half way up they were neither down or up.Barney)

"Shot up Sakura" Koji snapped, Sakura started crying

"Mommy! Daddy! Koji's being mean" Sakura cried out

"Be nice to your sister boy" the male demon said the continued their journey. After 15 minutes

"Are we there yet?" Koji whinnied out.

"Stop whinnying boy" the dad commanded

"Yes Daddy" he answered .His dad was tough and when his dad used his nickname 'boy' for him in that toned he knew what the dad meant. He never knew why he gave him the nickname boy his mom called him kJ or koj or honey. But he admired and worshiped his dad and liked it when his dad called him boy it made him fell good –only if it was in an angry tone- he smiled and allowed his mom carry him. After sometime they reached.

"We are here," the female mom said.

"Sesshomaru What are you doing here?" inuyasha shouted.

Dun! Dun! Dun! Who? How? What? Well the entire question will be answered. So stay tuned. And it isn't whom you think. Please review and I will write the next chapter soon. Bye. Hope u enjoyed it, short right? Sorry. Well till next time.

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I am back.

Thanks for the review. Those who reviewed.

Back to the story.

"Inuyasha is that anyway to greet your big brother?" sesshomaru said coolly.

"Uncle inuwasha!" both twins shouted and went to hug him but because he was too tall they could only hug his leg.

"WHAT THE? HOW THE? Get away from me you twerps" Inuyasha shouted and pulled them off of him.

"You really should learn how to talk to people" sesshomaru said coldly.

"Why? Just get out of here and leave us alone". Inuyasha said and then Kagome came out

"Yasha I am done. Let's go." Kagome said and was ready to leave when she saw sesshomaru and the female demon "Yasha that's the demon that I fought with" Kagome said pointing at the female demon.

Inuyasha let a smirk fall "so you couldn't fight her you have to get your disgusting husband to fight for you?" Inuyasha said and noticed the angry look that crossed both demons.

"You know if I recall a _hanyou like yourself were_ the disgusting one and-

"First of all my mate is NOT disgusting and secondly I didn't come here to fight you" the female demon said angrily as she cut him.

"Auntie 'gome!" the twins said the same time and ran to hug her she carried them up one on each side of her arm.

"Ooh look at you two. So cute" she cooed "let them go Kagome" Inuyasha warned.

"No the are cute and if it is because they are sesshomaru' own I don't care because I think they are cute" Kagome said as she continued to smile and play with the pups.

"My name is Koji" Koji said and Sakura said, "I am Sakura".

"We are twins and we are from the Taisho heritage. Dad is the lord and mom is the queen of the western land." They both said at the same time.

"Wow! O so cute. Do u learn that or it just twin thing?" Kagome said, "we learn it." They both said Kagome laughed.

"Ok stop this Kagome" Inu said.

"Will you both stops anyway I don't know why you haven't smelled me? I mean I know it has been long but pleased you can tell me I don't still have some of my former scent. Ok from the look you still have no idea it is I Sango.

Dun Dun Dun .I should rest now. Not let me continue.

Kagome's mouth was had dropped on the floor by now, while Inuyasha just looked "I got married to sesshomaru and those are our pup… as you already know…" Sango let the rest talk drift into the air as tears came pouring down. Kagome ran to hug Sango who ran to hug her too and they both cried on each other's shoulders.

Inuyasha at this point had fainted. (A/u Kagome had dropped the pup that had gone to their father when Sango said it was she.

"I missed you so much I thought you died. Miroku left after a year of you departure" Kagome cried,

"I missed you guys too. I planned on coming here but something always came up," Sango said.

"Then why wait six years?" kag asked.

"After that I thought you guys have forgotten me and hated me for not coming but when I fought you I said I should see you and tell you the whole story sorry" Sango cried they then laughed and looked at each other and whipped away their tears.

"It is so good to see you guys," Sango said.

"Come on let's go inside," Kagome said as the pups had now found their way to her and she picked them up and went into the house. Sesshomaru hadpicked up Inuyasha, which surprised Kagome.

In the house

Inuyasha just woke and said,"God. I mean who dreams that Sango mated Sesshomaru and they had two pups. Twin for that matter" he said "Ok calm down. It was just a dream" Inuyasha tried to assure himself.

"It's all true that I am mated Sango and we have two pup and maybe if Kagome accepts me I will take her as my mate" Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!" Inuyasha screamed and then he woke again. "Gosh what's up?" He looked around and didn't seeanyone around

"If I see any Sesshomaru around I will just go mad" Inuyasha said as Kagome entered

"Oh, good you are awake. Why did you faint?" Kagome askedas she went to sit next to him.

"I don't know. We were on our way to the wall right?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah... then Sango-"

I didn't want to end it here but I have to. But I had to I will update soon. And sooner if I get many reviews. Don't you want to see what happened to Inuyasha? And sesshomaru he hasn't said much. Hehe…

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi I am back. I decided to arrange my story thanks to the review, I need reviews good or bad so I can know what I am doing right and where should fix. Well I guess I should start the story now. Lol

Recap:

"Oh, good you are awake. Why did you faint?" Kagome askedas she went to sit next to him.

"I don't know. We were on our way to the wall right?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah... then Sango-"

Chapter 3

"Please tell me my dream wasn't true?" he asked as he cut Kagome off.

"What dream?" Kagome asked

"The one that Sesshomaru and Sango mated" Inuyasha said.

"It isn't a dream. Inuyasha they are mated and you should be happy for them" Kagome said angrily.

"How can I be happy? Sesshomaru is an enemy" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well he isn't now" Kagome said, "and you should apologize to the pups," she added.

"Fine," Inuyasha said.

Rewind to San/Sess

Sango and her mate and the two pups entered the room that Kagome had shown them and told them to enter.

"Well this room is nice," Sango said.

"Mommy what's this?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah what is this?" Koji asked too, and they continued to ask their mommy questions of the things they had never seen.

"Okay that's enough questions," Sango said, then answered their question: "I don't know but all I know is that it is from her time. I told you aunt Kagome is not from this time right?" Sango said.

"Yeah you did," they both said.

"Well that's where this stuff came from," Sango said

"Oh and you guys should give uncle Inuyasha some time he will soon snap out of the fact that he just meet you" Sango added to the twins.

"Ok mommy," They both said as they went to bed and Sesshomaru came back the bathroom.

"So how are enjoying yourself?" Sango asked her mate as she went to hold him. "You know me Sango. I really don't want to be here but since I am with you and the pups I am ok" Sesshomaru said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am glad you can do that for me. I love you. And I owe you" Sango said and looked up and kissed him.

"I know you do and I love you too. And you sure do owe me which will be paid tonight" Sesshomaru said and smirked at his playfulness.

"Yup I will love to repay you tonight." Sango smirked back at him.

"Oh wouldn't you?" he asked

"Shut up and show me what u are made of" Sango said as Sesshomaru smashed his lips with hers after some time they pulled away

"Hmm I love that. Ineed more" Sango said

"Later sweetheart. Lets go lie down" Sesshomaru said as he noticed that their pups were asleep already. They went to lie down. After five minutes they had a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sango called out to whomever was there

"Hi sorry. Hope I am not disturbingyou" Kagome said, smiling slightly.

"No of course not Kagome. Has Inuyasha woken up?" Sango said as she got out of bed and went to meet her best friend and little sister.

"Well he has. But he needs sometime to take in the situation. You know how he is?" Kagome offered a small smile.

"Yeah I know. So what did you come to say?" Sango said as she looked at her mate who looked at her with the one eye of his that was opened.

"Oh that well I was thinking that we could go to hot spring together since it has been so long?" Kagomeasked hopefully, then she looked at Sesshomaru for permission he only gave her a nod and a look that said only if she wants to 

"Sure! Bye honey!" Sango said and went to pack the things she will need. Then she followed Kagome to the hot spring. Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling then thought, 'It is time to have brother to brother talk' as he picked up his two sleeping pups and went to meet his little brother.

Hot spring

"Ooh God I missed this,' Sango sighed as she entered the water.

"So how are you?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Kagome you want to know right? Just ask, you know I will tell you anything," Sango said as she smiled at Kagome's shyness

"Ok tell me."Kagome said anxiously.

"Can't tell you now.All I can say is it feels great. It is funny how we met though" Sango laughed at herself.

"So how are things with you and Inuyasha? Any kissy kissy? Huh you know what I mean?" Sangoasked grinning.

"NO!" Kagome answered and her face was really red. "But he has been A LOT of help and I don't think he even goes to see Kikyo, which I must say is a relief" she added and they both laughed at her last remark. After a while they decided to head back. When they reached they saw Shippo and the twins playing in the sand house. Then they heard a very very angry voice say

"I DON'T CARE, I HATE HIM AND WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME" and they knew it was Inuyasha and then if he was shouting at Sesshomaru why had he said 'he' instead of 'you'. They had to see what was going on but they couldn't enter; it was like there was a barrier blocking them from entering. The girl's thoughts were 'Please let them not do anything that will leave a very big and mighty regret!'

(A/N: I am finished. I promise to update as soon as I can. I mean don't you want to know what is going on? Well till the next time.)

Before I go I want to say a BIG thanks to – StormHornet. 

She was a VERY big help.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Thanks for the review. Oh and I changed the title of the story. Some people know it as Demons! Fighting! Friends! Enjoying life! But it is now know as 'Enjoying our lives'.

Oh and plz Sango and sesshomaru and Koji and Sakura are full demons. Warning Lemon in chapter

Recap:

"I DON'T CARE, I HATE HIM AND WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME" and they knew it was Inuyasha and then if he was talking to or if they might say shouting at Sesshomaru why say he instead of you. They had to see what was going on but they couldn't enter it was like there was a barrier blocking them from entering. The girls thought were 'please let them not do anything that will leave a very big and might regret'.

Chapter 5

(Rewind). When Sesshomaru had gone to his brother. He followed his nose as it to the room that inuyasha was filled. He opened the door and saw his brother lying on the bed looking ceiling thinking.

Trying to not make a sound Sesshomaru looked at his brother.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said trying to hide the anger in his voice but sesshomaru noticed the anger.

"Just came to greet my little brother. Is it a crime?" Sesshomaru asked smirked.

"In our family? Yes it is." Inuyasha shouted as he sat in a sitting position on the bed.

The twins woke up and Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look that said this is all your fault. Ugh! .

"Daddy? Uncle Inuwasha?" Sakura asked as she stretched in her daddy's arm. Sesshomaru his pups on floor and told to go play outside and they will see someone there to play with. (Which was Shippo). They obeyed dad and went outside there they saw Shippo and started playing with him.

"So why mate Sango? You hate humans why did u mate her?" Inuyasha asked his 'big brother'.

"It is not your business. I came here to tell you that you should face the fact that we are mated and nothing can change that." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Oh yea well let me tell you something bastard when you leave to go to where ever you go Sango isn't going" inuyasha shouted. Before he knew what was happening he was being held up against the wall.

"Listen here I don't want to do something that will make everyone regret but if you push me I won't hesitate to do it. Sango is _**my**_bitch and she will go _**wherever I want her to go. And do whatever I want her to. She will obey me and follow me.**_Is that clear?" Sesshomaru asked as he let go of Inuyasha's neck.

"Whatever. But mark my words if you hurt her I will kill you, personal I think Miroku was supposed to marry her when she came back." Inuyasha said.

"Who the monk? Yeah, the monk had no self respect or respect for others Sango told me he was perverted always asking women to bear his heir." Sesshomaru said as he started walking out.

"Listen here sesshomaru you have no right to talk about Miroku like that, the fact I let you mate Sango is ok. So shut your mouth up and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM." Inuyasha shouted and as sesshomaru was about to talk a bright light emerged.

"I find it hard to believe that they sons I had before have changed like this." The voice chuckled and immediately they knew who it was.

"Dad!?" Inuyasha asked but Sesshomaru thought.

"In spirit. Yea" he replied. Then another bright light came.

"It is so good to see you guys together" the voice cried out.

"Mom!" Inuyasha said and went to hug her. "Aren't you going to come and greet me after this time?" she asked Sesshomaru. He came to her and hugged her.

"Oh stop treating him like a baby Izayoi. Besides you know what to do." Lord Takahashi said to his wife.

"Yes my dear" she replied as she focused and a barrier surrounded the house and the two brothers new that only they didn't know why.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"So no one walks in and see us" Izayoi said.

"Ok now. why we are here". Takahashi said with seriousness.

"Is there going to be evil? Kagome is not going to die right?" Inuyasha asked and received a no.

"It is because of you kids. You guys always fighting, we died so you can be protected and make us proud of our death but look at you guys" Izayoi said and she was already crying. Takahashi consoled his mate. The two sons didn't have any thing to say only look down as they remembered their past.

"Your mom is right. I mean do you know where she is, what she is doing, if she is okay? NO!" Lord Takahashi shouted.

"Hey I talked to her and took care of her until she was 12. so I should get more credit. She told me not to follow her and you know how she is if you disobey her" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah we know I guess you are right." Izayoi said, "But that doesn't mean you should fight. You guys should act like brothers and forgive each other I mean you had fun times right?" she added. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remembered when they were small when Inuyasha came into this world they way they both smiled at each other, and became friends. When the made the promise to stay together always protect each other and when the saw their her, and when they all played together and made child promises. The were nice memory but before Sesshomaru said anything Inuyasha shouted "I DON'T CARE, I HATE HIM AND WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME"

"What did he do?" their dad asked.

"He promised and broke it. He left me to fend myself to rut in the woods, he left me and called me names that up till now NO ONE and I mean no one has called. He action completely stunned me" Inuyasha said.

"It is okay darling I taught you to forgive, don't you want to keepyour promises till you die well then forgive him you guys start of with being friends then it will now become brothers. Please both of you for my sake OUR sake, our life wish" Izayoi begged her sons as tears rolled down her face. They didn't like it when she cried none of the girls were to cry for them in the house so the looked at each other and concluded.

"Ok mom but we don't promise but we will try to work things out ok?" Inuyasha said his mom looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Ok and you guys should find her." Their dad said and with that they disappeared. Before any of them could say anything Sango rushed in and was asking question.

"It is okay Sango we didn't do anything stupid" Inuyasha said as Kagome went to his side. Sesshomaru left the room immediately and Sango ran after him.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned

"Not now Sango" he replied

"What happened?" she said as she opened the door to their room and they entered.

"They came back and brought it up" He replied she knew exactly what he was talking about. His past. He had tried to forget it, he had started but then now that he saw his parents she knew how he was feeling. She hugged him.

"It is okay," She said. And looked at him she kissed him softly after some time the pulled away.

"I am going to meet Kagome she must want to start cooking. "You are going to be alright right?" she asked.

"Yes" He answered. And Sango left.

After two hours Koji had come and said that dinner was done he went to eat the table was filled with food. Inuyasha was drooling over the food after they ate the even had deserts.

Sesshomaru and Sango .

The stood in the middle of their room holding each other, "I am ready for another desert My Lord" sango whispered seductively.

"ok Sango" he replied and she looked up at him.

"You won't mind If I take control at the ending would you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No today sweetness." He said as he leaned in and brushed his lips with hers"

**Warning lemon!**

"Ok my Lord" and will that the couple's lips touched. Sango raising her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he wrapped his arm around her thin waist and pushed her onto the bed. Sango slowly closed her eyes as she gently parted her lips, Sesshomaru's tongue entered. While exploring, a warm sensation fell upon the two couples. Sango enjoying the little dance their tongues were dancing right now crashed her body against his and she got wet.

Sesshomaru, catching that scent of her being aroused, broke the kiss and Sango caught her breath. He then started to kiss the corners of her lips as he travel to her jaw and head down her neck. While placing those little butterfly kisses, Sango started play with Sesshomaru's shimmering sliver hair. As Sesshomaru continues his kisses, half way down her neck, her two-layer clothing stopped him.

Unraveling the ribbon that kept the kimono on, Sango's clothing turned to a robe. Admiring her beautiful curves, then he saw the undergarment he hated those the always got in his way the only time the never got in his way was when Sango was trying to make his relax and forget about work. Good times, anyway. Pulling her two-layer kimono off, he kissed her neck down to where the neck and the shoulder meet.

First he sucked on it causing Sango to get wet and also to moan and groan, he bit it spilling some blood out. Instead of licking it away, he used his fingers and touched the blood and wiped on to her chest, this always bought their demon out and he meant it as his eyes turned red and so did Sango after she saw his eyes.

Sango getting really wet started to grind her inner thighs against his and that action had made Sesshomaru's member get a little stiff but he was going to enjoy this slowly so he said "patience bitch". Which only made her to want him more so she pressed her self still, While sensing that action, Sesshomaru let her get what she wanted, he took off his first layer of clothing revealing the really light inner layer. Then he bends down and licked the blood on her chest away and with both his hands, he pulled down the panty.

He grins mischievously as he took of his remaining clothing leaving him fully naked. Sango seeing this was very much aroused by the muscle toned body of his and getting really wet, but this time, Sesshomaru could feel her need. Then slicing off her bra, leaving both the couple naked, Sesshomaru used the wet panty and the bra to tie both of Sango's hand to the bed head. Now she was in for it. Sesshomaru then placed his tongue onto the middle of the two full round breasts of her and licked it, causing Sango to cry out loud in please. Then with one of his hand, he it traveled down from her belly to her pussy.

Playing with the soft curls a little, he groped it. "Awww. My lord mor...e" Sango cried at his action. Slowly he stuck one finger it letting her have some pleasure, but soon pulled out and then this really hand smother all the juice on the bed sheet and from her thighs on her breasts. His tongue then moved from the original area and then started to lick the area around her nibbles making both nibbles stand and Sango moaned and groaned again. If only her hands were free, she would have him in her by now, but the torture is what makes everything fun, right? Then with both of his hand, he cupped her breast and massaged it.

He yanked and gentle twisted the nibbles making her yearn and yearn for more. Then, all that stopped. With on of his hand, he traveled down to her pussy.

First he putted his hand on the juice that Sango had realized and rubbed against both her thighs. Then, he stuck one finger in, two, and three. Started easy and gentle but as the scent of her arousal being stronger and stronger, he thrust in faster and in the matter of seconds, the sheet were wet and his hand.

There he rubbed his hand around her breast, and her waist and belly with his wet hand as the other hand took it's turn… one finger, then two and tree, after a while Sesshomaru has rubbed all of Sango's juice around her beautiful body. And that's was also when Sango yearned for so much pleasure that she broke loose, but she just laid still.

Sesshomaru grinned as he licked the juice off of her, wondering if she enjoyed that. Hearing her moan in pleasure, "MORE MY LORD! MORE" he can tell she was enjoying it quite well. Then he started to work his tongue on her breast. He licked around the nipples making them stand, in between them feeling how big they where, and then at least he finished. Sesshomaru smirked and he spread her legs apart, angle wise, by the thighs. He positioned himself and then entered. Slowly enter her tight slight, he felt that he was completed. He felt hie life was full, as if nothing can be better. It just felt soooo right to be with her, the woman he loves. Sango gently smiled too as he entered. Letting her brain and cells remembering every single action he took, she moaned as he started thrusting in.

Sesshomaru easily slide in and out will at her juice flowing toward him. Sango had sweat coming from her forehead as she held on to the bed sheets gripping them tightly with her hands. Thrusting in and out, Sango putted her arms on his arm as she moaned and he gains more speed, going faster, she moaned and groaned even more. "AWWW!!!!!! Sesshomaru! Faster! Faster! F-F-A- S-T-E-R! FASTER MY LORD" Sango shouted as Sesshomaru sped up. Then, Sango tipped him over with him still in her, and now she's on top of him. "PLEASE MY LORD I HAVE TO PLEASURE YOU TOO" she said.

With him groping her breast and tickling her nipples, she pushed herself in and out of him. Every action she took, her breast bounced up and down, and in Sesshomaru's mind, the word that can were, goddess and beauty. Yes she looked like a goddess and really was a beauty. "Ahh! Aww." Sango bit the bottom of her lips as she pushed herself in and out of him faster and faster will droplets of sweat coming form her forehead. And then she can here Sesshomaru moan too in the pleasure of how his mate can take control.

As the couples got to their climax, their eyes changed back to amber. Then after Sesshomaru got back on top a few more thrust in and out, then He rolled off of her. they both were out of breath and with then Sesshomaru kissed Sango's forehead "Love you" Sango, said.

"You too my sweetness, you to" Sesshomaru and both fell asleep.

The end.

For now. Well until the next chapter wish should be soon. Thanks to Mikokagome8888, InuDestinyGirl and Stormhornet I would have made this chapter thank you very much. Please review.


End file.
